


The Mob Wife Getting Everything He Wants

by CarnivalMirai



Series: Femme Fatale Mob Wife Yuuri [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Chair Sex, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Face Sitting, Frottage, Intersex Omegas, Lingerie, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Mafia Yuuri Katsuki, Nude Photos, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, Teasing, Thirsty Katsuki Yuuri, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Top Victor Nikiforov, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: Literally what it says on the tin - Yuuri getting everything he wants.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Femme Fatale Mob Wife Yuuri [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543327
Comments: 42
Kudos: 213





	The Mob Wife Getting Everything He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> HOWDY YALL WELCOME BACK TO FFMYW  
This part is split into three so there will be two more parts! I also drew some art for this, it's my first time drawing anything so please be nice 😩💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These prompts were suggested by [MyAngryUniverse!](https://twitter.com/myangryuniverse)
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖 and lmk if my art is any good? LOL
> 
> Don’t forget to join me on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!

One; The Pakhan vs The French Polynesian Government

_ “Ne, _ Vitya,” Yuuri cooed, stalking into his office donning nothing but a wine red bralette and stockings, panties forgone as heels clicked across the floorboards of Victor’s office. Victor looked up to see his gorgeous _ husband. _ God, that word feels so surreal on his lips. _ Husband. _

They’d been wed for just over a month, having returned from their honeymoon two days ago. Victor pushed his spinning desk chair back, making space for Yuuri to slot between his thighs, one knee perched between his legs on the seat, just brushing Victor’s crotch. Arms instantly wrapped around his hips to squeeze his bare ass, teasingly tugging those plush cheeks apart as he leaned to kiss Yuuri’s stomach, just above where his cocklet stood. “Yes, my dearest?” He crooned, hand dragging between his thighs to feel the warmth of Yuuri’s bare cunt. “You’re not wearing panties today.” He observed. “That means my dear husband is after something.” A soft chuckle fell from Victor’s lips as the palm of his hand rubbed gently against the soft lips of Yuuri’s peach. Yuuri huffed. 

“Well, you’d be right about that.” He said with his most pleading, innocent tone. “What do you think about taking another island holiday? I really enjoyed Tahiti.” Yuuri batted his eyelashes as Victor groaned, two fingers dipping into Yuuri’s plush cunt from behind. “With our own resort and pool… we can take a boat out and do whatever we want and it’s just… us.” Yuuri cooed with a sweet smile as his fingertips gently played with the hairs on the back of his neck.

“Anything you want.” Victor whispered lowly into his stomach. Yuuri gave a satisfied smile. “Would you like to go back to Tahiti?” Yuuri shook his head. 

“I want to go to Bora Bora this time.” Yuuri crooned, tone almost demanding. Victor smiled. “I want the whole island booked out just for us, so we can do whatever we want.”

“Of course. Consider it already done, darling.” Victor said with another kiss, fingers working his pussy open. 

“Perfect.” Yuuri unwound his hands from Victor’s neck and got off his lap, Victor’s digits swiftly sliding out from the wet warmth. Victor groaned shakily, length twitching in his suit pants as Yuuri grasped his dirtied hand by its wrist and suckled his juice from Victor’s fingers. 

His tongue flirted between the fingers, lapping up the sweet slick that webbed between them with sultry eyes and a sly smile. Yuuri pulled back with one last suck to Victor’s fingers, pushing them deep into his mouth to clean them off properly. Yuuri moaned lewdly around them at the sweet taste of nectar before releasing them. He had the most smug smile as his free hand dipped down to cup Victor’s bulge, feeling it throb beneath his palm before Yuuri leaned in to kiss his lips. 

Victor practically whimpered as Yuuri’s tongue brushed over his, tasting his juice. “Oh fuck…” Victor murmured against Yuuri’s lips. “You taste delicious.” Yuuri smirked again. 

“Hopefully that taster will be some incentive to book us that holiday, no?” Yuuri playfully teased as he pulled back, lips slick with saliva. A small chain of spit connected their lips, which Yuuri was quick to break with the flick of his tongue. “I’ll reward you when you get it done.” With that, Yuuri manoeuvred himself off of Victor’s lap and stalked back towards the office door, hips swaying side to side with every step. 

Victor was still finishing up some important papers in order to send the designs for their winter line of dog coats to the manufacturer. They were due the next day but Victor was sure as hell going to fulfil Yuuri’s request and claim his reward first. Book out the whole island? Victor could do better than that. Hastily, he picked up the phone. 

“Anatoly. Get in touch with the French Polynesian government and tell them it’s urgent. And tell them that if they refuse I’m going to have to kill them.” Victor said when Anatoly picked up the phone. 

_ “What do you want me to tell them?” _Asked Anatoly. 

“Tell them that one Victor Nikiforov has a proposal that he wants to discuss about Bora Bora.” He said with a bit of a devious smile. 

_ “Is that all, sir?” _

“Yes. I’ll tell them the rest when they agree.”

_ “What if they don't agree?” _

“I’ll do as I said; kill them.” Victor huffed with an amused grin as he stood up from his desk chair, laptop in his hands.

_ Yes, boss. I’ll get on it now.” _

“Phone me when you get a response.”

_ “Yes, boss.” _ Somewhat satisfied, Victor put the phone down and left the office. He headed to the lift, pressing the button that led to the wine cellar. Chardonnay, Ampoule, Chateau Margaux… Victor bypassed all of the wine and right at the back, was his vault. Fingerprint on the pad and eye in front of the camera, he unlocked the vault. Grabbing the handle of the bulletproof steel door, he twisted it open. There, sat hundreds of millions of dollars in cash-- _ laundered _cash, as well as twenty four karat gold bars. 

Now, the French Polynsian government were going to accept his proposal, it just depended on how much it would cost him. Then again, Victor also had no intentions of negotiating with them either. It was his way, and his way only. So with that in mind, he went into the vault to put aside maybe… a couple million. He’d need some help sorting it though, a few billion was a lot of money. In fact, he’d probably have to pay half by bank transfer and half by cash. It would just mean he’d have to use the money from _ Anatolyevich Nikiforov and Co. _for the bank transfer, and then slowly put money from the vault back into the company bank. A bit more troublesome, but anything for Yuuri.

No more than an hour later, Anatoly phoned him back. 

“So? What did they say?” Asked Victor, reclining in his chair. 

_ “I don’t think they think you’re serious.” _ Victor huffed in amusement at that. He expected as such to be honest, who _ really _goes around threatening entire governments? Victor did, clearly, all in the name of his dearest husband. 

“Did you kindly remind them that I would take over their entire archipelago if they don’t agree to speak to me?” Anatoly gives a hum in confirmation. Victor let out another amused huff. “Pester them again. If they refuse, I’ll see to it myself that Bora Bora will be mine. Or more specifically, Yuuri’s.” He chuckled.

_ “Yes, boss.” _

It took Anatoly a further two hours to phone Victor back. 

“So? Have they agreed yet?” Victor asked, reclining in his desk chair as he put his feet up to rest on the edge of the desk, legs crossed. At that moment, Yuuri came in, lower half still stark naked, to see the red bottoms of Victor’s Louboutins on the desk and Victor holding the phone. With a soft smirk, Yuuri came over, and Victor instantly opened one arm to welcome him to his side. 

_ “No, boss. They still think you’re just taking the piss.” _Victor snorted in amusement, legs coming back down to the floor as he sat up, to allow Yuuri to sit in his lap. Yuuri quietly seated himself, back pressed to Vicor’s chest, head lolled against his shoulder. 

“Is the jet still in maintenance?” Asked Victor, his free hand coming to rest on Yuuri’s bare stomach, fingers splaying out to caress the smooth skin. His hand dragged down Yuuri’s stomach, bypassing his cocklet to cup his wet cunt. 

_ “It just got out not long ago. It should be in the hangar now.” _ Anatoly responded. _ “Would you like me to phone to have it prepared for you?” _Victor’s fingers gently massages Yuuri’s cunt, dipping in to finger him with a slow, teasing pace. Yuuri gasped, biting his lip to hold back soft mewls as he squirmed a little. Eager to tease back, Yuuri’s hand made quick work on Victor’s suit pants to dip his hand beneath the fabric. 

“Yes please. As so—_ nngh… _soon as possible, please.” Yuuri caught the hitch in Victor’s normally stoic tone as he wrapped his hand around his cock, already half hard in his hand. Yuuri gave a satisfied grin that quickly morphed into a tiny squeak as Victor homes in on Yuuri’s favourite spot. 

_ “Got it. Give me a second to let the pilot know.” _Victor let out a shaky breath, fingers continuing to work Yuuri open with an unhurried pace, slick dribbling down the palm of his hand and onto his lap. Victor hissed as Yuuri’s thumb teased the ridge of his cock, trying to keep his voice down-- Anatoly could still be listening, even though he was notifying the pilot of a sudden change in plans. 

Yuuri let out a shaky sigh, content to let Victor do as he pleased as his thumb swept over the slit of Victor’s cock, coaxing a bead of precome. “M-mhh… Yuuri…” Victor quietly breathed, hand clutching his phone to his ear. Victor was about to mewl again, when Anatoly returned to the phone and quickly, he had to compose himself. 

_ “I’ve let Ivan know, I assume you’ll contact him soon?” _

“Yes… I’ll phone him when I’m less… _ occupied. _Thank you, Anatoly.”

_ “No problem.” _And with that, Victor cut the call. 

“Now, is there something my dearest wants?” Cooed Victor, a third finger sliding between Yuuri’s lips, pulling a loud moan from his lips. With a coy, yet slightly ruined smile, Yuuri quickly turned himself to sit chest to chest on Victor’s lap, plush pussy grinding slowly against Victor’s shaft. 

“M-mmh…” Yuuri let out a slow breath as Victor grunted, hands flying to his waist. “Just… just wanted to know how my little request was coming along.” He huffed with a smile, face red and glasses threatening to fall off his nose. 

“It would be done faster if you didn’t distract me.” Victor chuckled, forehead knocking against Yuuri’s as he smirked. “But.. mmh… it’s coming along… _ well.” _Victor informed proudly. “Just need to… ahh… m-make some last phone calls.” Victor shakily replied as Yuuri ground down harder on his lap with a satisfied smile. 

“I’ll leave you to it.” Yuuri said, tone flirty as the grinding immediately stopped and he got off Victor’s lap. 

“Mmh--! Yuuri…” Victor whined headily, hips bucking against nothing, desperate for friction. 

“What?” Yuuri looked at him, eyes big and innocent. “Ohhhh, that?” He crooned. “Well you said you’d work faster if I didn’t distract you. And I want this done as quickly as possible.” He chuckled as he rounded the desk. “I’ll be back to check up on my request later, _ Viten’ka.” _Victor almost choked on his tongue as Yuuri sauntered out of the office, leaving Victor’s cock very much neglected and hard as he closed the door. “Fuck…” Victor uttered under his breath. This man was really going to kill him.

After pulling himself together, Victor phoned Ivan to get him to the hangar as soon as possible. Since they had refused a second time, it seemed as though Victor would have to forcefully _ take _what Yuuri wanted, if money wasn’t going to do the trick. As soon as he’d phoned Ivan, Victor pestered Anatoly once again. 

“Anatoly. Get everyone to the hangar. If they won’t let me kindly buy the island from them, I’ll have to take it by force.” Victor sighed. “What a pity to disrupt the residents.” He murmured with a smirk and a huff. 

_ “Yes, boss.” _With that, Victor got up from his desk chair and picked up his gun, sliding it into its holster and left the room to find Yuuri. 

Victor found Yuuri sat on their bed, holding a clit sucker on the lowest speed over his aroused bud nonchalantly, eyes trained on the television. Victor almost tripped on his step. Of course, this was a regular occurence. Victor would often find Yuuri masturbating, just enough to keep himself occupied while he watched television, but it didn’t make it any less arousing or any less of a surprise for Victor. 

“Does that really do a better job than me?” Victor asked with a teasing pout, catching Yuuri’s attention. Yuuri turned his head, huffing softly. 

“Hmm. I’d offer you to come here and prove you’re better but I’m assuming you have an update on my request.” Yuuri turned the toy off and put it aside, making a mental note to clean it as he sat up and moved to sit on the storage trunk at the end of the bed, heels clicking on the floor. 

“I do, my love.” Cooed Victor as he came forwards, kneeling down on the floor in front of where Yuuri was sat. He pulled him in by the waist, pressing soft, delicate kisses to his torso, nosing at his navel. 

Art by [Me!](https://twitter.com/MiraiMagical/status/1215609348178817027/photo/1) (Twitter)

“Pray tell, dearest.” Yuuri requested, one hand dropping to Victor’s hair to play with the soft locks. 

“We’re going now.”

“Right now?” Victor nodded.

“I was going to offer to buy the island from the Polynesian government for you but they seem to think I’m joking and would not even agree to meet me.” Huffed Victor as he pressed a kiss just below Yuuri’s breast. “So I decided I’m going to take it by force.” Yuuri laughed softly, fingertips massaging Victor’s scalp. 

“You _ do _realise I was talking about booking another holiday and not owning the island, right?” Yuuri mused as Victor nodded against his stomach, his fingertips drawing soft circles on the small of Yuuri’s bare back. 

“I was trying to step up your request.” Victor murmured with a soft, to which Yuuri laughed again, the soft sound of laughter rumbling against Victor’s forehead. 

“Silly Vitya.” Yuuri said sweetly as he pulled back a little, lifting Victor’s chin. He leaned down, towering over him to kiss his lips. Victor mewled as soft, plush lips, coated in a layer of red lipstick met his, eager for sloppy kisses. Victor kissed back, hands moving to card through Yuuri’s hair as he licked at the seam of Yuuri’s lips, desperate to ruin his perfect lipstick. But Yuuri pulled back with one more chaste kiss to his mouth. “You’re very sweet.” Yuuri softly smiled. “What did you want to tell me?” Victor lifted his head from Yuuri’s stomach. 

“You’ll have to put some clothes on— panties at least— and pack a bag.” Victor said. “We’re taking the island by force.” Yuuri smirked at that. 

“Oh? Is my sexy, gorgeous husband going to show the Polynesian government he was serious?” Yuuri cocked a brow endearingly as he stood up, pulling Victor up too. Victor huffed. 

“Of course. What my Yuuri wants my Yuuri gets, after all.” Promised Victor with a kiss to Yuuri’s head. “I’m gonna get my things and head downstairs. See you in a second?” Yuuri nodded, pulling away. 

“I’ll be down in a bit.” 

***

They arrived at the hangar, both jets prepared and ready for them. Victor got out of the car and opened the door for Yuuri. He grasped his hand, leading him up the steps and into the aircraft, their finest men boarding the second aeroplane. 

“You’re seriously going to quite literally fight them for Bora Bora?” Yuuri asked with an amused tone as they sat down, the wool fabric of his coat falling open to reveal his bare leg through the slit of his dress. 

“I’m hoping I won’t have to forcefully take it. Who knows, maybe when they see I’m serious, they’ll take up my offer.” He huffed, grasping Yuuri’s hand as the jet prepared for take off. “If you want something, I’m going to give it to you.” Victor said with a promising smile. Yuuri let out a soft chuckle, squeezing his hand. 

“My perfect husband.” He cooed as the aircraft began to move. 

***

It took them almost twenty hours to get to Bora Bora, and they made quite a ruckus when two private jets suddenly landed at the airport with no prior notice. Victor lead Yuuri out of the aircraft, dress flowing to the floor and blowing with the force of the engines as they stepped onto the landing strip. Of course, it was no surprise to see various customs officers right at their feet. Victor sighed. 

“If you don’t want me to kill you, you should get your president on the phone _ pronto, _and tell him I was serious.” Victor said, as he pulled his gun from the holster. Yuuri huffed in amusement. 

“Guns out already? Perfect. Just how I like it.” Yuuri chuckled darkly, pulling a pistol from the holster around his leg. “Well? Didn’t you hear my husband?” He said smugly. “I suggest you get moving before I blow your brains out.” There were guns pointed at them too, but the difference between the Pakhan and his Mob Wife, and the customs officers, was that neither Victor nor Yuuri were afraid to die, as long as they were with each other. Thus, it only took two threatening sentences from Yuuri to get them to obey. “Good. You should get him here ASAP before we blow this place up.” Yuuri threatened with a flirty wink as Victor looped an arm around his waist. 

“God… have I ever told you how utterly desirable you are when you speak like that…” Victor sighed, leaning to kiss his neck, hand sliding up the slit of his skirt. 

“Mmh… you have. But I do appreciate being told again.” Yuuri chuckled fondly as he leaned to kiss Yuuri’s lips, hand guiding Victor’s up the inside of his thigh. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted those measly customs officers still stood shellshocked, staring. “What are you staring at?” He frowned. “Do you want me to kill you all?” That was enough to get them moving. 

They got into their private car and Victor was immediately all over Yuuri, hands roaming up and down his body, under his dress and over his lace-covered cunt. 

“You’re so gorgeous when you take control like that…” Victor whispered, pulling Yuuri into his lap.

“I am, aren’t I?” Chuckled Yuuri, arms looping around his neck, thighs spread over Victor’s. “Why don’t you show me just how gorgeous you think I am?” Victor growled. He could never deny his husband anything. 

***

It only took Victor a few billion dollars, but within a matter of days, the island of Bora Bora belongs to them. Well, more specifically, to one Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. 

“I believe you were going to reward me for fulfilling your request?” Victor cooed, climbing over Yuuri on the bed in their villa. 

“I did say that, didn’t I? Do tell then, dearest husband of mine, what do you so desire?” Victor smirked. 

“Sit on my face.” With a huff, Yuuri used his legs to flip them over, Victor now lying back against the mattress as Yuuri straddled his hips. “Turn around.” Yuuri did as he was told and immediately, Victor’s hands pulled his hips up to his face, Yuuri’s pink, plush cunt hovering over his mouth, already wet and dribbling with slick. “So I can get both holes more easily.” Victor gave one last smug smile before diving in. 

“Ah— ahh!” Yuuri’s back instantly arched as Victor’s tongue licked at his folds, swollen with arousal. Hands grasped the plump cheeks of his ass, pressing a soft kiss to the pink pucker, smiling in amusement as it twitched. Yuuri preened, hands planted on Victor’s chest as Victor’s tongue flirted with his cunt, kissing and sucking at the lips as he would Yuuri. 

Thumbs gently tugged the soft lips open, relishing in the soft, wet _ pap _as his tongue dipped in further. “Mmghhhh…” Victor moaned into his pussy, pulling another mewl from Yuuri’s throat as the vibrations sent an electrifying sensation through his nerves. 

“Vitya… fuck… so good… yeah… you eat me so well, don’t you?” Yuuri groaned with a proud smile as he rolled his hips, riding back against Victor’s mouth. “Ohh… so good for me…” Yuuri brushed one hand through his hair, pushing it back as he closed his eyes in blissful pleasure. 

Victor’s tongue licked up rivulets of slick that threatened to dribble out, catching them on the tip of his tongue and swallowing them down with a groan of pleasure before diving back in. “You’re delicious…” Victor praised, muffled by Yuuri’s pussy as he tugged one side of Yuuri’s cunt between his lips, sucking on the slick fold. Yuuri almost melted under Victor’s praise as he moaned again, riding Victor’s mouth as one hand reached back to gently scratch at Victor’s scalp, massaging his hair. 

“Ahh… y-you're so good to me…” Yuuri panted heavily. “Mmh… perfect…” Yuuri’s pussy convulsed as Victor slid a finger in, joining his tongue to pull whimper after whimper from Yuuri’s throat as the tip of his finger pressed against his sweet spot. “A-haa!” Yuuri inhaled sharply, hips grinding down on Victor’s face as his pussy pulsed and throbbed around Victor’s tongue. 

“Mmh… tastes so good…” Victor breathed against his lips as he gently tugged open the swollen folds, allowing himself more access to Yuuri’s hot core. His tongue dragged up towards his clit, stiffening the muscle so he could press firmly against the small bud.

“Ahhnnn! Vitya!” Yuuri couldn’t stop his hips from moving as he chased the sensation of Victor’s tongue lathing over his clit, rubbing in soft circles as Victor fingered him. “Ah- ah- ah- V-Vitya--! C-close…” Yuuri’s breaths got heavier, deeper and his hips began to ride faster against Victor’s mouth. “Oh- oh- oh--” 

“Come for me, Yuuri.” Victor’s voice dropped an octave, voice dripping, literally and figuratively, with liquid honey, and when Yuuri heard those words, coupled with the dull vibration of Victor’s word against his cunt, he came instantly, a loud cry tearing from his throat as he squirted, slick splashing all over Victor’s mouth and chin, down his neck and chest. 

Victor continued to eat him out, not once letting up as Yuuri orgasmed, back arched in the most beautiful curve as his thighs trembled, hips rocking against Victor’s talented mouth as his cunt quivered in oversensitivity. “A-ahh… Vitya…” Yuuri panted tiredly as Victor pressed one last kiss to his throbbing pussy before Yuuri collapsed on top of his chest. 

“Beautiful.” Victor huffed with a proud smile as he kissed Yuuri’s inner thigh. He helped Yuuri up, seating him in his lap as he pulled him in for a kiss. Yuuri gave a satisfied mewl at the sweet taste of himself against Victor’s lips. “So?” Victor murmured against his lips. “How did I do? Did I deliver?” Yuuri chuckled softly, rewarding him with another kiss.

“Perfect as always.”

———————————————————————

Two; The Pakhan vs Modigliani - The Reclining Nude 

“Thank you, Igor.” Victor grimaced his thanks over the phone as the multi-million dollar painting arrived at his home. It was a gift from Igor Andreyev, one of his associates, to congratulate him on the success of their latest collaboration. The painting was coming through the door as he spoke on the phone, an unrealistically large frame coming through the doors of their estate, delivered by four people to ensure the safe arrival of the rare painting. 

“What parcel is this?” Yuuri asked, cocking a brow as he came down the stairs in a light pink baby doll and matching panties, fabric just sheer enough to show off dusty pink nipples. “I don’t recall ordering anything. At least, nothing that should be big and flat.” He said as Victor got off the phone with Igor. 

“A gift.” Victor replied, one arm wrapping around his dear husband, fingertips caressing the sheer chiffon fabric. “From Igor to congratulate us on our successful collaboration. But I don’t know what painting it is, he never said. Just that it was one of the most expensive paintings in the world.” Victor shrugged. “Take it upstairs to my office and hang it on the feature wall.” Victor instructed to the four men who worked their way through the grand entrance way of their home before turning back to Yuuri. “Nice nap?” 

“Yeah.” Yuuri nodded. “A bit lonely without you, though.” He pouted softly. “Bed wasn’t as warm as I'd hoped.” Victor chuckled, kissing his lips softly as he pulled Yuuri in close, Yuuri’s knee slotting between his thighs with a teasing brush to his groin. 

“Not yet, Yuuri…” Victor warned against his lips before pulling back. _ “After. _I still need to get some paperwork done and evaluate the prototype for the dog coats so I can send an order to the manufacturer.” He said as Yuuri pouted. 

“When will you be finished?” 

“Give me an hour or two? Promise, I’ll let you know as soon as I finish.” Yuuri sweetly smiled. “I’m gonna head back up to work as soon as… whatever painting Igor gifted has been hung up. Do you want me to have Pierre make you something to eat?” He asked, but Yuuri shook his head. 

“Not yet, I’ll be alright for now.” Yuuri said reassuringly. At that moment, the four delivery men came back down the stairs. “That’s your cue to go back to work.” Yuuri said. “For now, I guess I’m going to have to entertain myself._” _Victor almost exploded as Yuuri winked, sauntering up the stairs as his hips swayed. 

Victor knew what that meant. It meant that Yuuri would make the most lewd and enticing moans possible, noises of pleasure resonating through the corridor to deliberately distract Victor from his work. It was a calling to his alpha to thoroughly ravish him instead of working. Most of the time, Victor could stand it. Just about. He had learnt to resist it over the years, especially when there’s a lot of work to be done. But Victor was just a mere man, and he had needs. Sometimes, Yuuri’s deliberate cries of pleasure as he fucked himself on his _ favourite _dildo (much to Victor’s chagrin) were just too much. 

With a heavy groan, Victor went back up to his office to see this rare painting so kindly gifted by Igor. As he passed their bedroom, he could already hear the faint buzzing of a vibrator and the soft mewls tumbling from Yuuri’s lips. God, his husband truly is insatiable and Victor couldn’t help it as he wondered how on Earth he hadn’t had a heart attack yet, what with all the sex Yuuri seemed to demand. 

Now, Victor, obviously, very much enjoyed sex with Yuuri. He’d spend all day and night between Yuuri’s thighs if he could. But sometimes Yuuri runs him dry until he’s practically delirious and still he has energy to go another round, much to the dismay of Victor’s screaming muscles. If only his body could keep up with Yuuri - what a miracle that would be. 

He opened the door to his office to see the painting hung on the feature wall. His brows raised in surprise at the tasteful oil painting of a nude woman lying on her side, looking very much blissed out. It wasn’t a bad painting by any means, but perhaps… not really to Victor’s taste. Never mind. It was free, rare, and worth a fortune. Victor sat down at his desk and began working. 

*** 

Yuuri held the dildo firmly down on the mattress and lined it up to his cunt, already throbbing with need and wet with arousal. He plunged down, a loud cry tearing from his throat as he took the dildo in all in one go. Yuuri closed his eyes, tossing his head back as he squeezes around the toy. Oh, it filled him so well. Perhaps it wasn’t quite as satisfying as his husband, but this was quite literally _ as close as he could get _to Victor’s dick. 

Hasty hands picked up his favourite clit sucker, positioning the silicone head to envelope the swollen nub. Yuuri turned it on, hips stuttering as the toy immediately began to stimulate his clit, the toy pulsing in a way that felt like the sensitive bud was being sucked (well, it was in the name of the toy, Yuuri supposed).

“Ahh… ahh… ahnnn…” Yuuri mewled breathily, hips rocking forwards, chasing the feel of the clit sucker and then backwards against the dildo currently filling him. “Hnnn… V-Viten’ka… aghhh…” 

***

Victor’s ears piqued up as he heard Yuuri’s lewd moan of _ “Viten’ka…” _ resonate through the corridor. It sent a lick of jealous arousal through his body as he grunted, gripping his pen as hard as possible to try and focus on the work cut out in front of him. God, Yuuri was such a tease, toying with the dildo he knew Victor _ loathed _the most. 

Victor sucked in a shaky breath, brow creased as he forced himself to carry on with his work. He still had to look at the stitching on the prototype for the dog coat, decide whether he liked the feel of the material, and finish filling out the evaluation form so it could be sent back to the manufacturer... 

_ “Ahhhhnnnnn… ohh… mmh… V-Viten’ka… ahh…” _

… but that would prove to be a little difficult when ones husband was moaning like a whore in heat in their bedroom. Victor groaned, his cock hardening and beginning to strain in his pants. God, Yuuri really was a monster. A demon, a Succubus, and one that would be the death of Victor. 

***

Yuuri rode the dildo hard and fast, knocking up the speed of the clit sucker until he was squirting all over it, wetting their sheets, which Victor had only changed this morning. 

“Ah- ah- ah- ahhh!” Yuuri gasped headily, back arching as his hips rolled against the dildo and rocked into the clit sucker, pussy clamping down rhythmically on the toy. Yuuri let out moan after moan as he continued to work himself through his orgasm, hips still plunging down on the silicone as the toy in his hand teased his aroused bud, threatening to overstimulate him. 

“Uha-- ahnn!” Yuuri came again, quickly pulling away the toy from his clit, now throbbing and pulsing and sensitive with orgasm. He preened as his fingertips brushed his oversensitive bud, shivering as the bundle of nerves twitched. He panted heavily, now spent as he pulled the dildo free from his wet cunt. Normally, Yuuri enjoyed being creampied by said dildo, but the novelty of it is watching Victor’s frustration grow at Yuuri being filled by something that _ isn’t _him. It seemed to lose its excitement when Yuuri was alone.

***

Finally, Yuuri’s moans simmered down and Victor let out a heavy sigh of relief, erection flagging slightly as it began to soften with no stimulation. He let out a shaky breath, now able to pull all of his attention back to the stack of papers on his desk, of which he was only about three quarters of the way through. Victor heard the tell tale click of heels heading towards his office and he groaned in frustration, knowing it was Yuuri who was here to relentlessly tease him. Victor held his breath as the door to his office swung open and his husband walked in.

Yuuri was about to open his mouth with a flirty, teasing comment, when he caught the gift from Igor in the corner of his eye. Whatever he was about to say dissipated as a frown crossed his face. “Babe?” Victor called as Yuuri stood at the doorway. “Yuuri?” Instead of responding and coming closer as he usually would, he turned to look at the painting, weight shifting to one leg as he stared in utter disgust at the painting. 

“What’s this?” He asked, brows knitted together as he stared at the painting in dismay, arms folded together. 

“That is said gift from Igor.” Victor responded. “Apparently it’s worth a few million - I don’t even want to know how he obtained such a rarity but…” Victor sighed, “he did.” Victor reclined in his chair, eyeing Yuuri as he waited for a response. 

“I don’t like it.” Yuuri scowled. Victor wasn’t surprised, to be entirely honest. 

“Why not?” He asked, standing up. He went over to Yuuri who was now entirely naked save for his shoes, and he curled his arms around his bare waist, lips kissing the junction between his neck and shoulder. One and slowly moved up his body to squeeze the soft, supple flesh of his breast. Any thoughts of him finishing that paperwork quickly flew out of the window. In reality, Victor knew exactly why Yuuri hated the painting. “Don’t you think it’s well painted? Look at the amount of detail.” He teased as Yuuri huffed in disgust. 

“Well if you like her so much why don’t you fuck _ her _instead?” Yuuri scolded, pulling free from Victor’s grasp. “I’ll just go back to fucking Viten’ka.” Victor groaned as Yuuri headed for the door. Of course Yuuri always won when it came to teasing. 

“Waittttt!” Victor pouted, quickly following him and dragging him back in by the waist. “What do you want then, my love?” He cooed. “You know I’ll give you everything you want.” Victor sweetly chuckled, a half smile splitting across Yuuri’s face at the promise. Yuuri turned in his grasp, looping his arms around Victor’s waist. 

“Then… I want a photograph of me up there instead.” Yuuri leaned in to his ear, whispering softly. Victor’s breath hitched. “But… I want you to take me on the armchair. I want both… _ holes _to be filled…” Yuuri smirked, fingers trickling down Victor’s chest and down to his groin where his cock sat, hardening again. “Then I’m gonna spread my legs over that chair. You’re going to take a picture…” He demanded, squeezing Victor’s bulge and pulling a heady gasp from his lips, “then you’re going to get that picture framed on this wall instead.” Victor swallowed a lump in his throat. 

“But others will see it…” Victor mewled as Yuuri undid his suit pants and freed his erection. “You know I don’t like it when other people look at you…” Victor whined, pouting endearingly at his husband. 

“True.” Yuuri huffed. “But maybe… I like that.” He smiled mischievously. “Maybe I like it when people see that I’m full of _ you, _and only you.” Victor already knew this, and the thought of Yuuri being so possessive was such a turn on, but still, Victor hated other people looking at Yuuri when he was wearing clothes, let alone when he was naked with his legs spread. 

“Yuuri…” Victor complained again. 

“For every person who sees this photograph, I’ll let you take control.” Victor almost choked on air. “You can do whatever you want to me.” Victor let out a soft whine at the thought of being in control. From the very beginning, it has always been Yuuri calling the shots, tying Victor down to ride him, edging Victor until he could swear his dick was going to explode. This would be his chance. “Deal?” 

“Deal.” Victor blurted, much to Yuuri’s amusement. He was already so hard in Yuuri’s hand as Yuuri jacked him off, wrist flicking as the bulbous tip began to peek out from the foreskin. “Ahh… Y-Yuuri…” Victor headily gasped as Yuuri’s fingertip rubbed at the slit of his cock, coaxing beads of precome to dribble out. Yuuri smiled to himself as his fingertip withdrew, a chain of precome connecting his digit to the fat tip. “F-fuck…” Victor moaned as Yuuri dipped his hand further down to fondle his balls, caressing softly as he dragged his finger up the seam of his sac and along the large vein on the underside of his cock. 

“The chair is over there, Vitya.” Yuuri said with a teasing smirk as he gestured towards the red french style armchair which sat beneath the large painting. With a growl, Victor immediately picked Yuuri up, legs reflexively wrapping around his waist as be carried Yuuri to the chair, throwing him down. Yuuri grinned at the roughness as his ass hit the soft velvet of the chair. 

He parted his legs, swinging them over the arms of the chair to show off his pink cunt, wet and drooling with slick as it throbbed, still a little sensitive from his orgasm, no more than ten minutes ago. 

“Come on, Vitya,” Yuuri goaded with a cheeky smirk, “don’t just stand there.” Two fingers form a V around his lips, gently spreading them open for Victor to take a good look at his gaping cunt. 

“Fuck… Yuuri…” Victor’s hands instantly grabbed his thighs, pushing them apart as he pulled Yuuri’s ass to the edge of the chair. Victor drove straight into Yuuri warm cunt in one hard thrust, barely even giving Yuuri any time to adjust before he set a punishing pace. 

“Ahh!” Yuuri shrieked, hands digging into the arms of the chair. “Oh fuck, fuck yes… harder, Vitya, more…” Victor plowed him into the armchair, fingers digging into Yuuri’s hips, bound to leave bruises as he pulled Yuuri back onto his cock with with every thrust. “Ohhh yes…” Yuuri mewled, hips rutting to ride back against the thick girth splitting him open.

“Fuck, Yuuri… you’re so gorgeous… ahh… mmh…” Victor heaved as he pounded Yuuri into the armchair. One hand released his hip to splay over his stomach, feeling the firmness from the way his length continued to drive in and out of Yuuri’s welcoming cunt. He moaned loudly, his thumb moving to rest over Yuuri’s swollen clit as he began to work it in soft, slow circles, contrary to the rough pace of his hips.

“Oh! Yes! Vitya! Fuck, fuck, fuck, there…” Yuuri preened, tossing his head back as his hips rocked up, chasing the feel of Victor’s thumb abusing his clit. “Oh fuck that feels… so good…” Yuuri’s cunt clamped down on Victor’s cock with every press to his clit, hips bucking up, circling to try and get Victor’s fat tip to his just where he needs it most. “A-haa! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck me, right there, ohhhhh Vitya! K-keep doing that!” Victor smirked as Yuuri begged beneath him, and he targeted Yuuri’s sweet spot, the palm of his hand rubbing down over the tip of his dick to stimulate the bundle of nerves even further. 

“God… you’re so perfect…” Victor growled as he removed his hand from Yuuri’s stomach to focus on his clit. He used his knuckles to form a V around the swollen bud, rolling Yuuri’s clit between his fingers to tear cry after cry from Yuuri’s throat. “Y-Yuuri… baby…” Victor tossed his head back as Yuuri moaned in pleasure beneath him, back and hips arching of the chair as Victor fucked him hard and fast.

“Ohhh Vitya--! C-close!” Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. 

“Me too.” Victor whispered against his plush, kissable lips. “Fuck-- mmfgh… Yuuri…” Victor panted between kisses. “Ahh… so pretty… come for me.” It took just those three words for Yuuri to come, squirting around Victor’s dick as Victor’s mouth swallowed his moans. Yuuri’s pussy clenched sporadically around his cock, massaging the thick length. “Fuck-- Yuuri!” Victor let out a low groan as he came, marking Yuuri’s plush pussy with his seed. Yuuri ground his hips against Victor’s as he came down from his orgasm, a very, very satisfied smirk on his face as Victor slipped out. 

“Fuck… baby, you’re gorgeous…” Victor praised, voice strained as he admired Yuuri, spread out on the chair, hole gaping and dribbling with come. He dragged his fingertip between Yuuri’s swollen folds, pushing the creamy fluid back in. 

“Mmhhh…” Yuuri preened, biting his lip as Victor teased his sensitive pussy. “I am, aren’t I?” He panted with a softsmirk. “But I believe you still have one more hole to go?” Yuuri’s hands moved to tug his cheeks apart, exposing his twitching pink pucker. 

Victor _ growled. _

***

Yuuri flopped back against the chair lazily as Victor went to get his camera. Yuuri looked simply stunning as come dribbled from both his holes, surely going to mark the fabric of the armchair. 

“You’d better hurry up…” Yuuri panted. “Before it all leaks out.” He let out an amused huff as Victor knelt down between his thighs, making sure to get a delicious close up shot of Yuuri’s beautiful pink pussy, leaking with Victor’s seed. Oh, this one was definitely going to get framed too. He splayed one hand out on the inside of Yuuri’s thigh to capture another lewd photograph before he stepped back, taking the final photo to replace _ The Reclining Nude. _

Art by [Me!](https://twitter.com/MiraiMagical/status/1215609728363044864?s=20) (Twitter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Victor's gift!](https://www.moma.org/collection/works/78432)
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖
> 
> Don’t forget to join me on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I also post teasers and announcements!


End file.
